The purpose of the project is to apply a logically consistent, operationally tested, integrative model of Structural Analysis of Social Behavior (SASB) to the process of psychiatric diagnosis. The SASB model classifies interpersonal transactions in terms of focus (other, self, or introjection), affiliation, interdependence (dominate-submit to give autonomy-take autonomy) and topic (primitive basics; approach-avoidance; need fulfillment, contact nurturance; attachment; communication; attention to self development; balance in relationship; intimacy-distance; and identity). The project will explore: (1) the possibility of systemmatically incorporating psycho-social behavior into traditional psychiatric nosology by using SASB to describe persons assigned to diagnostic categories (IDDC equals Interpersonal Description of Diagnostic Categories) and (2) the possibility of developing an entirely new classification of persons grouped on the basis of interpersonal behavior as described by SASB (IN equals Interpersonal Nomenclature). The procedure is to obtain subjective (by self) and objective (by others) ratings of interpersonal behavior and of psychiatric symptoms (anxiety, depression, thought disorder, etc.) on 200 psychiatric inpatients in 8 diagnostic categories defined by RDC and on 100 psychiatric outpatients in 5 diagnostic categories defined by DSM-III. In addition, a subgroup of 10 patients per diagnostic category in the inpatient sample will perform a Family Consensus Task (develop a group rating describing blaming behavior of the mother, father, and significant other in relation to the patient). This process will be videotaped, coded according to SASB categories, and subjected to sequential analyses. IDDC analyses will compare and contrast diagnostic categories. IN analyses will define new categories through cluster analyses and quadrants of the SASB model and relate these new categories to symptoms and to response to medications.